


Ты чувствуешь любовь сегодня ночью?

by Heidel



Series: Язвительные, очаровательные (и иногда смертельно опасные) засранцы [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>– Заткнись и смотри и прекрати критиковать магию Диснея, или я заставлю тебя смотреть «Бэмби», ты будешь рыдать, а я продам твои слезы на e-bay.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Баки фыркнул, но устроился рядом с Тони.</i>
</p><p>Баки и Тони в первый раз вместе смотрят любимый фильм Тони.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты чувствуешь любовь сегодня ночью?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can You Feel The Love Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130666) by [JEAikman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman). 



Мысли Баки витали где-то далеко, и он совсем не следил за происходящим на экране до тех пор, пока не заиграла «Акуна Матата», но это нормально, потому что Тони видел этот фильм по меньшей мере пятьсот раз (657, согласно данным Джарвиса), и именно этот шум на заднем фоне оказался именно тем, что нужно было Барнсу, чтобы вернуться к реальности.

Тони был уже довольно взрослым, когда этот мультфильм вышел на экраны. Он пошел в кино вместе с Роуди, потому что в этот день исполнилось ровно три года со смерти его родителей, и он думал, что глупый детский фильм заставит его почувствовать себя лучше, и, к его немалому удивлению, так и получилось. Он мог плакать на этих дурацких сценах с дурацкой музыкой, притворяясь, что это фильм выжимает из него слезы, и позволяя себе горевать из-за смерти родителей. Роуди понимал, из-за чего он на самом деле плакал, но лучшие друзья не заостряют внимание на всякой такой эмоциональной фигне, когда им обоим по двадцать лет.

С тех пор Тони успел посмотреть этот фильм бессчетное количество раз. Он смотрел его после расставаний с девушками, после ни к чему не обязывающих интрижек на одну ночь, после того, как Пеппер ушла от него (что, честно говоря, было неизбежно, после того, как он солгал ей на счет того, что прекратил работать над броней. А лгать Пеппер нельзя ни в коем случае, ни-ни). Тони смотрел этот фильм после того, как понял, что по уши втрескался в сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Фильм был для него чем-то вроде вкусняшек, которые запихиваешь в рот, чтобы успокоиться и почувствовать себя лучше. 

– Почему сурикат поет львенку? – спросил Баки, сосредоточив внимание на фильме, и Тони резко отвернулся от экрана и посмотрел на него.

– Потому что он сбежал из дома, и его дядя заставил его думать, что он убил своего отца, и сурикат хочет его развеселить, – кратко проинформировал его Тони. – А теперь заткнись и смотри и прекрати критиковать магию Диснея, или я заставлю тебя смотреть «Бэмби», ты будешь рыдать, а я продам твои слезы на e-bay.

Баки фыркнул, но устроился рядом с Тони. 

Тони ни разу не сказал Баки о том, что чувствовал к нему, потому что понятия не имел, как это воспримет Баки, не говоря уже о том, что Тони не знал, привлекали ли его парни вообще. Но к тому моменту, когда на экране заиграла «Ты чувствуешь любовь сегодня ночью?», рука Барнса лежала на плечах Тони. Было ясно, что сцены из сопливой романтической мелодрамы им не избежать, потому что Тони видел, как взгляд Баки скользнул по его губам, а затем Баки облизнул губы, и это же нельзя неправильно истолковать, правда ведь?

Баки поцеловал его в тот момент, когда Нала начала бросать на Симбу соблазнительные взгляды, и Тони, вероятно, следовало над этим задуматься, но сейчас всё его внимание занимали поцелуи с Баки Барнсом, потому что оказалось, что целовался Баки чертовски хорошо. Очевидно, никто не побеспокоился стереть ту часть его памяти, в которой хранилось, как сделать другому парню приятно, потому что… о черт, он сейчас что, застонал? И именно в тот момент, когда Тони начал по-настоящему получать удовольствие от происходящего, Барнс отодвинулся. 

– Целую вечность хотел это сделать, красавчик, – произнес он, растягивая слова с бруклинским акцентом, и, лениво усмехнувшись, облизнул покрасневшие губы и большим пальцем погладил плечо Тони. Тони всегда с подозрением относился к людям, которые до него дотрагивались, но с Баки он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Тони улыбнулся. 

– Баки Барнс, я был в тебя влюблен с пятнадцати лет, так что я думаю, я выиграл, – беспечно ответил он. Повернувшись к экрану, он увидел, что в этот момент Симба как раз разговаривал с духом своего мертвого отца, и нахмурился. – Эту часть я всегда ненавидел, но сейчас обезьяна врежет ему палкой, так что всё отлично. 

Баки рассмеялся и обратил взгляд на экран. 

– Неужели тебе на самом деле нравится этот фильм? – подразнил он Тони.

– Согласно статистике, это мой самый любимый, Барнс. А сейчас или заткнись и смотри фильм, или заткнись и поцелуй меня. 

– А других вариантов у меня нет? – хищно ухмыльнувшись, спросил Баки, и Тони задрожал в предвкушении. Никому нельзя быть таким сексуальным, это просто нечестно. 

Баки наклонился и прикоснулся к губам Тони мучительно мягким поцелуем, а затем отодвинулся, заставив Тони недоуменно нахмуриться. Тони почувствовал себя разочарованным, когда Баки удобно устроил голову у него на коленях вместо того, чтобы наброситься на него. 

– О, дедуле нужно вздремнуть?

Тони бедром почувствовал, как Баки усмехнулся в ответ. 

– Заткнись и смотри кино, Старк… это же твой любимый фильм.


End file.
